The Case of the Conscious Nightmare
by weneve
Summary: Bo is going to the Ukraine, will he leave Shirley all by her lonesome?
1. prologue/ch1

This is my first fanfic so be kind! pleaaase  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
Summary: Bo leaving? Uh oh! ...or is he? What of Shirley???  
  
The Case of the Conscious Nightmare   
Prologue  
  
  
"I'm going to the Ukraine and Im finishing my high school there, I leave in two weeks.." was all that came to her mind, she didnt know what to make of it, her best friend, the one she always counted on the one she thought would always be there. She was overjoyed for him, it obviously meant a lot to him, and she was happy for him...who was she kidding she knew the second Bo Sawchuk left that things would never be the same again...and that scared her more than she thought was possible. The thought of losing her best friend made her heart burn and her soul ache, anytime she say him she knew that what she was feeling was much deeper than any friendship but something was always there to hold her back, preventing her from confessing how she felt, and that hurt more than anything.   
  
********************************   
  
As he silently watched each article of clothing fall into his half full suit case, Bo Sawchuk felt his heart sink lower and lower, he was happy that he would be finishing his schooling in Ukraine but something was holding him back, some invisible force kept preventing him from filling the suit case to the top...mabye it wasnt somthing holding him back....mabye it was someone....at first he would think only of Heather and how much he would miss her, but thinking of her didnt ease any pain, he knew it wasnt Heather he would miss....he would miss his best friend..Shirley...Shirley Holmes, the one person he felt connected to, for some reason any time he thought of her his heart would skip a beat, and he didnt want to lose that, she meant too much to him, what was he going to do? He was to leave for Ukraine in 2 days....   
  
**********************************   
  
"NO..NO COME BACK...NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Shirley Holmes woke up panting, she had dreamed the same recurring dream she's been having for days. She and Bo were walking along the beach when he suddenly threw continious insults her way, each word that came from his mouth only pushed him farther and farther away from her, as though he was drifting until he was gone, and she was left alone....what was she to do? who would she tell, her thoughts that she kept bottled up inside were catching up to her day by day, minute by minute, normally she would turn to Bo, her best friend for answers, when she realized that he wouldnt be there for much longer, it seemed the day would not end, it was Saturday early morning around 8 am, and all she could think about was how much she was going to miss Bo, her best friend...but when she mouthed those words, it seemed that he deserved more that "best friend".   
  
***********************************   
  
Tossing and turning, frustrated, anxious, angry, scared, sad all in one, Bo was not only having second thoughts but thirds and fourths, he thought he d be sleeping like a baby, a saturday morning! Instead he was thinking of everything he d be missing ...everyone he'd be missing....the one person he d be longing for day and night....   
  
************************************   
  
Suddenly the phone rang, Shirley got out of bed slowly and realized that she'd been crying, why was she so sad? All she wanted for Bo was to be happy, and Ukraine made him happy, she SHOULD be happy for him....The phone continued to ring for a third time, and a fourth, until she finally picked up...   
  
"Hello?" she answered in a low voice   
  
"Shirley?, you sound upset, you ok?"   
  
It was Bo, she didnt know what to do or say, was she to tell him how she felt? no..she couldnt, she wouldnt, that s too selfish, she thought..   
  
"Hi Bo, uhm..."   
  
Bo sounded concerned "Shirley what's wrong?"...shirley are you there?.."   
  
"Uhm ya, nothings wrong really I'm fine" she replied in an uncertain voice.   
  
"Shirley..you dont sound too good..."   
  
"No, im fine, im just really tired, i havent been sleeping much that's all really.."   
  
"..why havent you been sleeping???"   
  
"i dunno insomnia I guess...well enough about me..."   
  
*Something is wrong with her, she seems sad and her excuses arent all too convincing, mabye...nah, cant be cause of the program, Im sure it's something personal*   
  
"Bo?"   
  
"uhm ya sorry Shirley I was lost in thought"   
  
There was a moment of silence..   
  
*I wonder why he's being so quiet...mabye..mabye Heather is there and he d trying to think of a nice brush off*   
  
"Bo are you busy, is Heather there?"   
  
"Heather? uhm no, listen Shirley can I meet you in the park in about an hour, there are a few things I want to say..."   
  
*I think Im going to tell her ..Im going to tell her that Im breaking up with Heather, so I can stay with her, and mabye ..mabye she ll want me to stay...*   
  
"Ya sounds good..."   
  
"Great, i ll see you soon then, bye Shirley..."   
  
*********************************   
  
Shirley sat in front of her miror and just stared at herself, she looked empty and completely alone...   
  
*********************************   
  
It was 8:30am, Heather woke up wondering how she woke up until she started to think ...   
  
*Bo is leaving in 2 days, Im really going to miss him..I bet Shirley will too, ugh she's so annoying, always the flirt, whenever he's with me there is always some big emergency about shirley..shirley shirley, if only she would just dissapear, into thin air....what an idea.....a very GOOD idea....Bo would be mine, and if he refuses to stay i ll just come with him i ll make a few arrangments and presto I ll be in his arms for the rest of our lives, and no Shirley Holmes will stop me...hmm but I may need some help...someone heartless and cruel, someone that hates Shirley as much as I do with a passion....*   
  
*********************************   
  
9:00am, Bo had just made it, Shirley was no where in sight, at least now he would have some time to think of what he would say to her. It was getting to the point where all he could think of was the outcome as to what would happen after he told her how he felt about her, would she welcome him with open arms, or would she reject him, or even worse would she simply tell him she felt the same way and order him to go finish his high school in the Ukraine. He was so deep in thought that he didnt realize she was standing right next to him.   
  
"Bo?"   
  
"Shirley! Hey glad you could come...."   
  
"Of course I was going to come..you know you are leaving soon and well i figured that we would spend a little time together before you left..."   
  
"Ya I uhm was thinking the same thing....listen Shirley...   
  
***********************************   
  
30 minutes earlier....   
  
"..will you help me? Yes she ll be out his life, and he ll be mine...your sure this will work...ok ...when..uh huh...ok...the park? wait doesnt that seem a little i dunno public?...ya your right, we dont want to seem like it's a secret meeting, ...ok we ll act like it was just a coincidence...sounds good...at 9? K i ll see ya there, thanks again...   
  
************************************   
  
8:40am...   
What should I do...he said he wants to meet me..but mabye it's a goodbye thing...o god what will i say, should i be completely honest? should i just tell him...it's all too confusing...well no matter what happens I m not just going to tell him the truth, no way, if he feels the same way he ll stay in Redington i KNOW he will, and he ll be passing up a huge oppertunity! i CANT let him do that...I WONT, he s worked too hard...so where does that leave me...us....I guess it ll just be me...Shirley Holmes...teen detective...a broken hearted teen detective...   
  
**************************************   
  
8:45am...   
Hmm I think I ll just tell Heather it's over and mabye that way it ll be easier to show shirley that i will be commited...mabye i m moving too fast here...who am i kidding! I have NO clue what im going to do or say.....One thing is for sure Heather deserves the truth so I ll tell her...mabye i ll talk to shirley first...   
  
***************************************   
  
8:58am...   
Please let her show up..where is she....without her I know for a fact that i ll fold and everything we talked about will be ruined! all she has to do..is show up first...   
  
8:59am... "Heather...well well what a surprise!..."   
  
***************************************   
  
9:05am...   
"Bo..just say it, whatever it is, it seems important....just tell me...you havent left yet, and im still your best friend, you can still tell me anything...."   
  
"Shirley...just because Im going to Ukraine...doesnt mean that we wont still be best friends...you mean too much to me....y..o..u..always have meant so much to me..."   
  
*looking into her eyes ok that's the first step...now just say the words...just say them...*   
  
"Shirley...I..."   
  
"BO! what are you doing here?"   
  
"Heather!!???...I thought you were working today.."   
  
"WEll...I should probably go...you two need to spend some time together.." Shirley waved goodbye and turned to walk away..   
  
"Uhm Shirley..."   
  
"Ya?...o im sorry you were going to say somthing?..."   
  
"Uhm no...i ll talk to you later.."   
  
"ya..later.."   
  
  
Shirley's smile came to a frown as she witnessed Heather kissing Bo...but for some reason Bo was obviously distracted...   
  
Suddenly she looked to her right...she noticed a shadow barely visible, then dissapear..."   
  
*That shadow...*   
  
Shirley walked away from Heather and Bo and tried to find some leads..   
  
  
"Heather uhm I need to tell you something...it's..it's about Shirley...you...me...and Ukraine.."   
  
*O no she was right! he's going to break up with me! Ive got to use the excuse she told me to use...* "..YOU WANT ME TO COME WITH YOU!! O MY GOD! BO that's so sweet! i would love to come with you..."   
  
Shirley turned around to see...Heather kissing Bo passionately....as Shirley saw her best friend slip away...she found her nightmare making it's debut....   
  
***********************************************  
  
The Case of the Conscious Nightmare : Chapter 1  
  
  
Shirley felt her heart sink deeper and deeper, her blood boiled, her eyes burned and her lungs were caving in, the sight of her best friend kissing Heather....there was somthing just not right, somthing horribly..wrong...Shirley was able to catch some of what Heather had said...it seemed as though Bo had asked her to come with him to Ukraine...how..could he...Shirley then realized that it took all this to happen before she realized how insanely jealous she was...why didnt she see it before?..she...she was in love with her best friend...*O gawd..since when has my life become so dramatic that's it's somehow morphed itself to an episode of..Dawson's Creek! where was all this..DRAMA coming from...!* Shirley couldnt move a single muscle as if her feet had been glued to the ground, forcing her heart to feel continuous stabs of pain and aching, the constant torture of watching him slip through her fingers quite possibly for good. The pain becoming too torturous to bare she casually looked the other way, not expecting to see the same mysterious shadow lurking behind a few tall dark trees.   
  
*****************   
  
Heather let go of Bo's lips a second later, which was just enough time for Bo to see Shirley dissapear into the woods , his first instinct was to run up to her and hold her in his arms as if there was no tomorrow, his second....was to tell Heather how wrong she was...and how she couldnt be more wrong, but at this rate he d be on his way to Ukraine before he spelled it out!   
  
*He's taking too long, why isnt he saying anything, she was right! dammit! why did she have to be right!....hmm at least my trick worked, looked like little miss detective believes that Bo asked me to come along with him, hmm who knows mabye Bo WILL let me come along...but somehow i doubt it...wah..what s he starring at?....!!!!..SHIRLEY HOLMES! ugh! Ive gotta do somthing before he breaks it off.......or mabye...im not the one that should be doing something...mabye i ll make a few calls for some extra help...hmm*   
  
"Heather? are you with me here? you seem miles away?"   
  
"huh. o ya sweety im here! I cant wait to go with you!.."   
  
"uhm Heather there is somthing I need to tell you, and it cant wait...I ..dont want you to come with me...you see uhm..."   
  
"..your breaking up with me arent you? ARENT YOU!!!! ...*keep your cool when push comes to shove you dont want him to suspect YOU, you have to look innocent and understanding...come on drama class back me up..*   
  
"Bo, i understand you are in love with Shirley..I can see it in your eyes, I see it anytime you talk to each other, ever word you articulate,...I want you to know that i respect you for telling me..."   
  
"uhm...how ...well..yes we are breaking up...and im ..glad your taking this so well.."   
  
"g.bye bo, thank you for a great time, have a great life..*.just calm down things will work out in YOUR favor, they will..they HAVE to, even if it means getting rid of Holmes...permanetly!..*   
  
************************************   
  
Shirley continued to stare at the figure as it gracefully lurked about. Suddenly she felt that the hunter had become the hunted, she felt as though SHE was the one being pursued that each and every move was being watched attentively. She heard leaves crunching and cracking all around her, she was getting goosbumps and got multiple chills up her spine, only one person could make her skin crawl so intently without mouthing a single word.   
  
**************************************   
  
I'm glad Heather and I are over, it was definetly for the best, now all i have to do is tell Shirley, ..but what if she rejects me like yesterday's trash...no, she wouldnt do that, that isn't her style, at least i hope it's not...*   
  
Suddenly he happened to have bumped into someone, as he turned to see who it was, Bo gasped in total shock, he was back! Back in Redington, back...in Shirley's life.....   
  
*************************************   
  
Shirley studied the scene, nothing out of the ordinary, suddenly her cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?!...hello???!!!...whoes there????...hello!!???" Nothing, no sound whatsoever, suddenly she began to hear steady breathing   
  
"Who is this?!" No answer Shirley's hand started to shake frantically, she wasnt sure why this phone call was shaking her up but it was.   
  
************************************   
  
"Hey Bo! Long time no see, how have you been?"   
  
Bo just stood there in complete awe, he wasnt counting on this surprise, the surprise that would cost him everything. He had nothing against him personally but, Bo would get so irritated each time him and Shirley were near each other, some weird vibe that always struck an unsettling cord in him, yet here he was, standing proud and tall in front of him attempting to catch up on old times...   
  
"Hey man, it's been a really...really long time" hoping that his words would somehow make him feel a huge amount of guilt big enough as his drive to continue passing through Redington.   
  
"So uhm how s Shirley?"   
  
"She's...she's fine i guess....so uhm how long are you staying here in Redington?"   
  
"...mabye permanetly.."   
  
Bo's heart fell, he was frozen, he said nothing, thought nothing except, he was sure to lose Shirley now, how could he not, mr. BIG SHOT is back in town, and she ll fall for him all over again, he' ll be my replacement in every possible way, he ll be her true love, i ll just be...her friend that had dispersed into the world without word, and soon enough, i ll be a vague memory, fading into the background...out with the old and...in with the new, how was he to tell her now?   
  
"I ve missed her a lot, I cant wait to see her!"   
  
That was it, Bo had lost....while "THE OTHER GUY" had prevailed....   
  
***********************************   
  
Shirley hung up her phone in a single movement, trying to regain control, breathing heavily, until she felt someone behind her, approaching her slowly, she began walking forward, *this isn't good the woods only get darker, im better off facing whoever is back there* Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the a hand grasping her shoulder..   
  
***********************************   
  
Heather sat motionlessly on the park bench, deep in thought, blocking out her surroundings, seeing only herself...*There is no way im going to let them have the happy ending, it's not fair, it's my right, he's mine, and mine alone!*   
  
She was brought back to reality by the sharp sound of her cell phone ringing....   
  
"Hello?!.."   
  
"I think I may be able to think of a way to get rid of Holmes, but were going to have to make sure that NOTHING goes wrong, so we do everything my way"   
  
Heather agreed. "But now i've got a questions for you, why are you so eager to help me..what's in it for you.."   
  
"Let's call it a personal vendetta and leave it at that...."   
  
"Whatever, look i dont care how far you go to get the job done, just...   
  
"HEY! I call the shots Heather, be a good little girl, you do realize that there is no turning back and i stress that!   
  
"Right"   
  
*I've sold my soul to the devil....whatever it costs for me to get Bo back with me and away from HER!*   
  
***********************************   
  
"AH!!!!!" Shirley jumped right out of her skin and trembled uncontrollably!   
  
"WOW! Shirley hey, it's just me!!!" Shirley spun around expecting to see her best friend's face looking upon hers, but the one she saw was none other than...   
  
"MATT!"   
  
"Hey City, it's been a while.."   
  
end of chapter 1  
  
Eeek! Will Shirley fall for Matt ? Why is Matt back in town? What about Bo? Does Heather really want to get Holmes out of the way? or is she being influenced??  
Find out in chapter 2  
Comments are appreciated!  
Sorry for any piece of information that doesnt fit, Im not all that great with mysteries *shrugs*  
R&R 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
Summary: We left off at the park, where Shirley witnessed Bo & Heather kissing! Matt has returned to Redington, question is why? Heather seems to have devised a plan to get Bo back...is Shirley in danger? If she is..will Bo be able to save her in time...or will she die thinking she's lost her best friend...  
Read on!  
  
The Case of the Conscious Nightmare : Chapter 2  
  
  
Bo felt like such a failure, he walked slowly in the woods, kicking leaves left and right, cursing his broken heart and depressed soul, mabye if he had told her how he felt years before Matt showed up then mabye...mabye...dont do this to yourself, he thought outloud, he tried convincing himself that there were plenty of fish in the sea and that losing Shirley wouldnt hurt like hell, when all along he knew that lying to himself like this wasnt helping much either, what was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to make his move despite "HIS" arrival? No he wouldnt do that, even if it meant losing her, he wouldnt sabotage something that made her happy, not even if what she wanted meant...the other guy..   
  
*************************************   
  
Shirley was shocked, she had no words, none in mind, and so none came out, they just stood there so close yet so far, so happy yet, so sad, she was confused, she didnt know what to make of things...   
  
"I really dont know what to say.."   
  
"Eeya, i kinda figured that much.."   
  
"It's ...It's good to see you"   
  
"Like wise"   
  
There was a moment of silence, until Shirley and Matt hugged tightly, both happy to be reunited, but things seemed to be different, on some level they werent the way they were before he left....something had changed him drastically, she knew that much.   
  
*********************************   
  
"NO no no no, I dont like your plan, it doesnt work with me im sorry.."   
  
"Excuse me! Need i remind you ..   
  
"NO! You need NOT remind me! Look i ve had it up to here with your orders!"   
  
"HEY! Who called WHO FOR HELP! YOU WANT BO BACK! I WANT HOLMES GONE! LONG GONE! We can help each other, but remember I DONT NEED YOU! YOU need ME! So if you leave YOU lose, you end up alone, suit yourself, but either way Holmes will be taken care of MY way! Got that!?"   
  
"....well then whats your plan?"   
  
********************************   
  
Bo was so full of hurt and anger and uncertainty that he didnt even notice Shirley and Matt hugging closely right in front of him! The second he saw them holding each other, his heart tore in super slow motion, he found it so hard to breath and felt like he had lost something very dear to him. Just then Shirley and Matt opened their eyes and turned their heads to see Bo starring...   
  
"...sorry to interrupt..."   
  
"Uhm it's ok, no problem, listen Shirley I've really got somthing important to tell you and you really need to know.." Shirley nodded in agreement, but noticed Bo, he looked pale, and upset, as if he'd already lost his best friend. She continued to study his hurt face, as he studied hers. Time seemed to have stopped for them only.   
  
  
*He looks...so sad....he looks...the way I feel...*   
  
*She's studying me i know she is, ive gotta look calm, cool, and fine...yes I've gotta look collected, pull yourself together, she's smart she ll figure it out just by looking at you and will be able to read your thoughts if you dont stop being so darn obvious!*   
  
*...Well well well, looks like I came back to Redington in the middle of what seems to be new information, could it be that mabye they ve got something going on? No..if that were true Bo would have probably murdered me by now, hmm it seems that hug shirley and I shared struck a cord in Bo...what should I do? Should i play along help them hook up..or should I claim her for myself...hey Harris Shirley isnt some prize you can win or claim, get it together man!, but those looks they keep exchanging...i dunno somthing changed between them during my absense...or mabye it was always there and is only surfacing now, so somthing must have provoked it to make it surface...but what...a possible departure?..hmm the plot is thickening..*   
  
  
Matt finally broke the silence... "Listen guys Ive got to do a few things i ll catch up with you two later, oright?"   
  
"Ya sure Matt" replied Shirley with a smile   
  
*Hm Bo is still starring at her, and seems to be mentally wishing me away, well i may as well go out with a bang...we ll never be this close again when i tell her the truth...*   
  
"See ya later Shirl," and kissed her cheek sweetly and softly. Bo felt like he was invisible! He could have sworn that Matt had figured out how he felt for Shirley by now , yet he deliberatly kissed her! Bo didnt know what to think or how to act or what to say, was he to just smile at his torture and greet his bringer of pain? Or was he to reacte in the jealous macho man way? Bo did neither, he just stood there and watched as he died over and over again.   
  
*Why did Matt kiss me? I mean it has been months, not a single letter or a phone call i was sure we were so over, or at least done with our fling, was it a fling? Is it somthing more? One thing is for sure, that kiss wasnt out of affection, it was done for a possible reaction, but from whom, a reaction from me? No of course not, he didnt really look at me yet, not even during the kiss, well then the only logical explanation would be...*   
  
  
"Shirley?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I ll meet you at your place later?"   
  
"Uhm ya sounds great Matt, bye"   
  
Matt walked passed Shirley, right next to Bo as if purposly taunting him, tension kept building itself between them all, things were different, Matt knew it, Shirley knew it and so did Bo.   
  
************************************   
  
"Heather, if you want to work with me you ve got to.."   
  
"Wait how bout we put both our plans together, and see what happens, come on, what have you to lose?"   
  
"Ha what havent I got to lose! My reputation of being a mysterious bitch that ALWAYS gets what she wants!"   
  
*************************************   
  
Shirley and Bo stood in front of each other a few feet apart, they both spoke to each other but silently, without words, reading each other perfectly thinking they knew each other inside and out but their thoughts couldnt have been more off!   
  
*What should i say to her? I m leaving the day after tomorrow...Im not going to say anything mean just because im jealous...wait im not jealous BO YOU ARE NOT JEALOUS!!!!!! come on!!!!!...what am i going to do without her...she's everything to me.*   
  
*He looks like he's agonizing over something a decision perhaps, he's hidding something...so is Matt, they both are....ive got my instincts telling me that it's got something to do with me...but how can that be? Bo is with Heather so there is NO way .....and Matt is...well he's ...i dunno, what is he to me? ...What should i say now...he s looking like he's got nothing to say...were out of words...never thought that would happen..not to us....were already losing touch and he hasnt even left yet...*   
  
  
"So uhm you and Matt, are you guys starting out again?"   
  
"..dunno things are complicated i guess.."   
  
"Well if he asked you..would you..."   
  
"Curious arent we?"   
  
"Hey I m still your best friend and it's my ..job to ensure your happiness, and safety...   
  
*where did that come from brainiac!*   
  
"Well you know Matt, he wont hurt me...not if he can help it.."   
  
*what is he getting at?*   
  
"O I think i get it! I FINALLY get it shirley!"   
  
"..what ? What are you talking about?"   
  
"I'm on to your game..." "Huh? What game what ARE you talking about Bo?"   
  
"You know EXACTLY what im talking about, the second i leave you ll have yourself a new partner, a new best friend /boyfriend! Im sure you ll be really happy! Who knows you may solve even more crimes and mysteries with him than you ever could with me!!!!"   
  
"Bo!"   
  
"Forget this!"   
  
"Bo!"   
  
"What!!!"   
  
Bo was angry beyond belief, Shirley was actually puzzled so much that she couldnt even begin to understand where his anger was coming from!   
  
"...your angry...and i dunno why...if it's somthing with Heather..."   
  
"...Heather..."   
  
"Im sure you guys will have fun in Ukraine! Really, IM HAPPY for you!" Shirley's voice began to raise as well, before they knew it they were arguing full force! Compliments disguised in more arguments and resulted in more anger, conquering all but the problem.   
  
*********************************   
  
*What are those two going on about? Bo is so upset, why? And Shirley is replying back with full force i ve never seen her justify her actions more so than she is right now, mabye this is my fault if i hadnt come back here mabye things would be a lot more peaceful*   
  
Suddenly he was startled by Bart and Alicia who were now next to him in shock!   
  
"MATT! Hi! How are you???"   
  
As they began to catch up, things on the other side of the woods heated up...   
  
**********************************   
  
"I KNOW ALL YOU WANT IS MATT YOUVE MADE THAT CLEAR!"   
  
"AND IM SURE YOU LL HAVE THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE WITH HEATHER!"   
  
"WHAT! ...IM NOT EVEN WITH HEATHER ANYMORE!!!"   
  
Suddenly the arguing stopped...   
  
"You and Heather..."   
  
"Broke up.."   
  
"Why?"   
  
*ya right like im going to tell her all this stuff and open my heart to her only to have it to be stomped on and broken into tiny little pieces! No thanks*   
  
"None of your buissiness! You always have to know everything dont you! Your so nosey! Keep your nose out of my life! Thats what you do best! Mess with everyone's lives, do whatever you damn well please! And up and leave them to there empty selves! That's your specialty isnt it shirly! ISNT IT!!!?" ONLY NOW SINCE IM LEAVING YOU LL FIND IT QUITE PLEASING WITH MATT WHILE IM GONE! OUT WITH THE OLD IN WITH NEW RIGHT SHIRL?!!!!!! HELL I WAS NEVER EVEN "THE OLD" KNOW WHY? CAUSE I WAS ALWAYS YOUR SIDE KICK, YOUR LITTLE PET THAT NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR YOU RIGHT? RIGHT!!!!!!! THESE PAST 4 YEARS WERE ALL A HUGE GAME TO YOU WERENT THEY?!!!!!! YOU ENJOYED SOLVING MYSTERIES! IT NEVER MATTERED IF I WAS THERE! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! WELL NO MORE OF IT SHIRLEY! YOU AND MATT CAN HAVE A BALL! !!!!   
  
Shirley was shocked and hurt beyond belief, she could actually feel every muscle in her body fall to the ground, she never believed that Bo, of ALL people could hurt her so deeply, the one who knew everything there was to know about her, the one person she trusted so completely just shot her down...   
  
She was speechless, she wasnt sure what to say...or how to reacte..   
  
*************************************   
  
"Wha...why....huh?" Alicia just stood there dumb founded with Bart and Matt, shocked at each word pronounced and articulated from Bo Sawchuk's mouth.   
  
"Poor Shirley"   
  
"What the HELL is Bo doing!" Matt was enraged he wanted to stop the madness and slap Bo around a couple of times but what good would that do? Just more war...no solution..   
  
"We have to do somthing...Matt?"   
  
"No..this is up to them to work out..."   
  
***************************************   
  
Bo stood there witnessing Shirley, he could actually pin point at what time he hurt her most....   
  
Shirley looked at Bo, some anger had subsided but most of it remained Bo wasnt sure where all those words came from! Why did he say them? How could he? ...He knew exactly why and how, and wasnt sure if it was the best approach...Just then she approached him slowly, each leaf crackling beneath her just reminded him of each word that was said... He was expecting one hell of a slap....but recieved words just as painful..   
  
"Bo...what you said just now....it's not only what you said...but how you said it...the fact that..right now Bo Sawchuk, you hurt me more than Molly's hardest blow, in fact you take the cake...I hope your proud of yourself" As she looked at him, he felt her eyes pierce his soul, he knew that that look he was getting right at the moment would be plastered into his mind for all eternity, and that was her come back, and her come back was what took the cake...   
  
Shirley felt tears flowing over, as Bo watched her tears fall he realized how out of line and how false all he said truly was, but he would never be able to take back those words, never be able to erase them from her mind. He also realized that he hadnt lost Shirley yet to Matt, no what caused him to lose her was his own doing, and that was what stuck to him like glue...   
  
**********************************   
  
As everyone watched in awe, Shirley brushed passed Bo without even looking back, and walked slowly away from what she thought she knew and the one person she thought she knew better than anyone...   
As he watched her walk away, he felt his heart shatter into thousands of pieces..  
" How could I have said..those heartless things...How...Why....I ve lost her...and now it's all my fault...no one else to blame but myself"  
With his head lowered, eyes shut he quietly whispered in the wind  
"What have I done...Shirley...What have I done?  
  
**********************************The next morning******************************  
  
Shirley opened her eyes, she looked around, it was early, the first thing that came to mind was Bo, she prayed that there battle was all a dream...but she was kidding herself, she knew that what they had lived the day before was no dream , it was her nightmare, her nightmare had come true....   
  
********************************   
  
Bo didnt sleep at all, he was still in shock, every word he said, the anger he felt, the pain brought on by the anger, were they branches of somthing bigger?...if so branching from what?...jealousy..he knew it but didnt want to admit it, he had stayed up all night starring at his phone praying hoping that shirley would call him telling him how crazy he was and reassuring him that he had never said those things but was all a horrible nightmare, but his praying and hoping went unanswered, he had said each word, question was did he mean them?   
  
********************************   
  
Matt sat on his hotel bed, he had been rewinding the day before over and over in his head hoping that in doing so it would result in a more copeable ending, but only got the ending that was sadly written....   
  
How could he have said each word and meant them???   
  
"None of your buisiness! You always have to know everything dont you! Your so nosey! Keep your nose out of my life! Thats what you do best! Mess with everyone's lives, do whatever you damn well please! And up and leave them to there empty selves! That's your specialty isnt it shirly! ISNT IT!!!?" ONLY NOW SINCE IM LEAVING YOU LL FIND IT QUITE PLEASING WITH MATT WHILE IM GONE! OUT WITH THE OLD IN WITH NEW RIGHT SHIRL?!!!!!! HELL I WAS NEVER EVEN "THE OLD" KNOW WHY? CAUSE I WAS ALWAYS YOUR SIDE KICK, YOUR LITTLE PET THAT NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR YOU RIGHT? RIGHT!!!!!!! THESE PAST 4 YEARS WERE ALL A HUGE GAME TO YOU WERENT THEY?!!!!!! YOU ENJOYED SOLVING MYSTERIES! IT NEVER MATTERED IF I WAS THERE! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! WELL NO MORE OF IT SHIRLEY! YOU AND MATT CAN HAVE A BALL! !!!!   
  
She must have been oh so devasted, she barely said a word..   
  
"Bo...what you said just now....it's not only what you said...but how you said it...the fact that..right now Bo Sawchuk, you hurt me more than Molly's hardest blow, in fact you take the cake...I hope your proud of yourself"   
  
I then decided to follow her, I remember that much, i stopped her right in front of her house, she was crying so hard that she had a tears stained face that was accompanied by even more tears and more tears that kept overflowing over her abused eyes, there was no doubt about it, she was bruised and beaten...   
  
"Shirley wait, please wait!"   
  
"No ..i ...i cant...i need...i need to get ..get away.."   
  
"Shirley...I cant speak for him nor will i justify all he said to you but im telling you he will live to regret each word!   
  
"Oh Matt i dont know what I should do"   
  
  
And then i was sure i saw Bo come up to us but left, good thing Shirley didnt see him otherwise it wouldnt have been pretty.   
  
"It's bad enough he's leaving me physically he had to ensure he d leave me emotionally! MATT WHY CANT HE UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!!!!!!!!???"   
  
Matt looked puzzled at her question...   
  
"...How DO you feel Shirley" And then there was silence, Matt had realized that the looks Shirley used to throw his way were really meant for Bo...why hadnt he not noticed that before?   
  
"Shirley, you love him...dont you...DONT YOU? Please answer me!"   
  
"Dont even start Matt DONT EVEN go there, havent i been through enough?god!"   
  
Out of frustration she had brushed passed him and locked herself in her room vowing secretly that she would never let anyone know her secret...   
  
As Matt lay on his bed he felt like a fool thinking that there was ever a time where he and Shirley had a chance, Bo and Shirley had an unspoken relationship that expanded the phrase "best friends" and they were oblivious to it. It hurt him to think that Matt never really stood a chance up against the long time history Shirley and Bo shared, they were so compatable why didnt he see that in the beginning why did he believe Bo when he said he and Shirley were only friends back at the ranch? Suddenly his anger and jealousy subsided, he wasnt the complete angel either, and never truly was truthful to Shirley, it was probably time to tell her...question was how?   
  
************************************   
  
Heather and her ally quickly finished their planning and they were both confident that their plan would prevale....   
  
************************************   
  
"Bart I dont understand this at all, they just lashed out at each other like the world was coming to and end, I just...I dont get it.."   
  
"Shirley and Bo have always been a complex subject Alicia, more complex than they know..."   
  
"Do you think they realize how they both feel about each other?"   
  
"Of course"   
  
"Why do you say that, they practically destroyed themselves yesterday at the park! Dont you remember?"   
  
"How could i forget? Look Alicia it's quite common for two best friends so close to know the depths of their feelings and decide to ignore them..."   
  
"Oh your saying that they ve known all along but chose to put how they felt aside!?"   
  
"Precisely! Unfortunately for them they never realized that the information they refused to share would eat at them until they blew up.."   
  
"Like yesterday?"   
  
"Ya, dont you remember how many times Shirley mentioned Heather in the arguement? And How many times Bo seemed to get even more upset when he realized that Matt would somehow be taking his place?"   
  
"Ah jealousy on both their parts, too bad they are too blind to see it!" "My theory is that Shirley was jealous of Bo and Heather together, because she never got the chance to tell Bo the truth, and what frustrated her even more was that she just couldnt bring herself to say anything!"   
  
"And Bo was jealous as hell when he found out about Matt and the argument.."   
  
"Escalated to somthing disastrous and was blown way out of porportion!"   
  
"So I take it match making is in order?"   
  
"Yup, you read my thoughts! Ive got Shirley you ve got Bo.."   
  
"But what about Matt?"   
  
"...hmm good question....ive got this feeling that he's hiding somthing that could change everthing..."   
  
**********************************************   
  
Matt decided what he needed to was to talk with Bo and get whatever information out of him that he could. As Matt walked through the park to he saw someone familiar sitting on the swing, he approached the figure to find a beautiful girl swinging slowly on the swing, Matt then remembered just who she was.   
  
************************************************   
  
It was around noon when Bo was finally accompanied by Bart who had "accidentally" run into him in front of the restaurant.   
  
"Sorry bout that Bo I ll help clean up if you like?"   
  
"...Bart could you be any more obvious"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I know why your here, your here to get me to realize what a jerk i was yesterday, and your going to drag me over to Shirley's, you and Alicia really are predictable!"   
  
"WHAT? Bo I dont have a clue as to what your blabbing about I assure you...I came here to find out how you were doing..."   
  
"Is that so?"   
  
"Yes, despite what you may think, Alicia and I have done nothing but hope that you and Shirley would speak rationally ...before...before you leave i mean.."   
  
".....There is little to no chance of that happening....the way I see it...is...that Shirley and I....well I guess there is only...just that...Shirley...here...and "I"...there.... It's time to leave Bart, leaving is the best thing...for everyone..  
Bart could have sworn that he saw a single tear drop from Bo's eye, but he quickly brushed it away.  
"Your not going to leave, you can't what about her? Your just going to up and leave her like this?? You can't! I wont let you!"  
Bo looked in Bart's determined face but somehow he found it hard to believe that this was just a fork in the road..this ..this was the end..to Shirley and Bo..forever...  
  
end of chapter 2  
  
End of Chapter #2  
  
Yikes! What now? Will Bo leave despite Bart's efforts? What about Matt? Find out in chapter 3!  
R&R 


	3. chapter 3

The Case of the Conscious Nightmare : Chapter 3  
  
  
Shirley had been in her room since the night before, it was around noon but it was all the same to her, she had lost a piece of her the day before, and something she would never be able to get back. "IT"..Bo, her best friend, the one that stuck by her through it all, was no longer sticking by her, he would be going to Ukraine the next day, around this time tomorrow, he ll be gone out of my life forever....she thought and sobbed to herself. Suddenly there was a knock at her door...   
  
********************************************   
  
"Bo, you dont seriously think to leave here without saying a proper goodbye to her do you? Please! If your thinking that you MUST reconisider!"   
  
"Bart...I know it seems harsh and unfair to what we all shared for the past 4 years but...well things changed.."   
  
"Things dont CHANGE over night Bo!"   
  
"Thats where your wrong man, you couldnt be MORE wrong, this time yesterday the tension started to build up the second i...the second i ran into him!"   
  
"Your referring to.."   
  
"Matt...Matt Harris.."   
  
********************************************   
  
Matt was stunned, he had noticed from a far the figure that now swung before him, she smirked each time Matt blinked, and her cold empty hearted soul just sent dozens of chills down his spine! Making him more and more uncomfortable, all he wanted was to run and hide, but she held some bewitching power over him and everyone she encountered she had the power to control everyone without lifting a finger, a true evil.   
  
"Well well well, welcome back Matthew"   
  
"....thanks...i think..."   
  
"Now now be a good little boy you wouldnt want me to turn into a meany!"   
  
"You knew i would be passing along here...how?"   
  
"Well if i told you that i would be forced to abandon my brilliantly thought out plans!, I know exactly where your headed so I figure you may want to slow down and hear what Ive got to say, I have information regarding a certain someone that just might interest you.."   
  
"...dare i even ask?"   
  
*******************************************   
  
Shirley headed towards her door to find her friend Alicia at the door.   
  
"Shirley! Hey! You havent been answering your phones.."   
  
"Well..I uhm wasnt up to it i guess.."   
  
"Shirl, I know what happened yesterday I was there remember? I heard everything.."   
  
"Well please dont remind me...I cant be reminded of it ...not now...."   
  
"Listen Shirley uhm, I.."   
  
"Alicia, thank you for trying but it's going to work this time, not after what happened, he just...he just blew up at me , changed subjects so rapidly and said words that even now I havent truly processed at all, I just...I..."   
  
"Shirley...Im going to make this as simple as possible...Bo, your best friend of 4 years is exiting your life tomorrow ...at this time tomorrow Shirley...   
  
"He ll be miles away..."   
  
"Ya...Im sorry Shirley but.."   
  
"I know I should probably say goodbye ...but...Alicia I cant..you know I cant...."   
  
"Shirley, look I also know that for the past 4 years you have been in love with him...and it's about time you admitted it."   
  
"Alicia!!!!! Come on! The guy shattered me yesterday I can never look in his eyes without being reminded of each hateful word that was said..."   
  
"Shirley! Wake up!   
  
"Ive got some news for you and you d better listen..."   
  
*****************************************   
  
"Bo, your leaving in less than 24 hours, you have GOT to say something to her before it's too late..."   
  
"Bart, Ive already told you! ....Man i appreciate your efforts but, look she's with Matt now anyway and they will be great together they always have been so stop trying ok? Just let that be.."   
  
"Bo, you dont mean that, nor do you like Matt, TRUST me it's obvious.."   
  
"I do like the guy but....but...sometimes...he's just a reminder of what...of what I could have had..."   
  
"You mean what it could have been with you and Shirley?"   
  
"Ya..."   
  
"You truly love her dont you Bo?"   
  
"..yes...i mean NO!...i mean! Shut up Bart you dont understand so i shouldnt even try to explain! It's just a waste of.."   
  
"A waste of what? A waste of lies? Your just going to leave your best friend with the thoughts and the memories of the words you said to her yesterday? Your just going to let her remember a lie?...you didnt mean what you said yesterday did you...DID YOU! I get it...your trying to protect yourself!...and on some level your protecting Shirley and Matt..."   
  
****************************************   
  
"HOW THE HELL..."   
  
"I have my ways Matthew! I know everything ! If you dont want her to know what happened during your absence..may i suggest for you to take me up on this one time offer!"   
  
"YOU need me! I dont need YOU!"   
  
"You think Im bluffing dont you? Ive even got these pictures to prove every word, oh this one is priceless Matt, so I am urging you to reconsider!... Matt thought of every word that was said from that evil witches' mouth, *what could she possibly want ME to do? Why does she need me? One thing I know for sure is that she's not bluffing, and I know she d do anything ANYTHING to get rid of Shirley, hmm i cant figure this out she's too smart i ll give her that, i have to mess up her plan, whatever it is....*   
  
"I know your trying to think of a way to mess with my plan, funny you dont even KNOW my plan, all you have to do is one simple little itty bitty task, and once that is complete, you are free,   
  
"How do I know that I can trust YOU?"   
  
"...you dont..."   
  
Reluctantly Matt agreed to her proposition, a fatal mistake on his part...   
  
********************************************************  
"Shirley this bit of news ive got will chance things and you really need to hear it.."   
  
"If..If it's about Bo id rather not hear it, but if you insist on telling me what you know i ll have no choice but to disregard every word.."   
  
"Shirley you cant ignore what im about to tell you so you better listen and listen well..   
  
Shirley yesterday at the park when Heather and Bo were talking, we overheard Bo telling Heather that he felt something more than friendship towards you...he likes you Shirley...if not like...love.."   
  
"What? Alicia! You were spying..."   
  
"No no, see dont you remember last week we said we d meet sometime to work on Bo's farewell party, well I was strolling by the park when i saw you and Bo, so I thought it was the perfect time to regroup for the discussion of the party, after i called Bart, Spike and a few others Bart showed up and we just so happened to see you and Bo talking we decided not to interfere until Heather came, we overheard it..."   
  
"But Alicia Bo asked Heather to.."   
  
"No no he didnt! Heather just assumed it...or if she didnt than it was an act because ...   
  
"her motive of that would be..???   
  
"Making YOU jealous, she knew you were still around somewhere and she wanted you to hear that so you would walk away right after seeing her kiss Bo!"   
  
"How are you so sure of this?"   
  
"Because Heather has never been the total innocent type, her last boyfriend mysteriously dissapeared, a little weird wouldnt ya say, to tell you the truth I dont trust her I never have..."   
  
"Alicia your starting to sound like me"   
  
"Well Im trying to think logically, Bo broke up with Heather because he wanted YOU!"   
  
"....still...i mean...if he likes me as much as YOU say he does...then why..why did he.."   
  
"For a teen detective that's solved a bunch of crimes you can be really blind Shirl, he only said all those things cause he was jealous! He always has been jealous that you and Matt kept hooking up so he tried to compensate with Heather, but he realized that he couldnt have what he wanted unless it was with you and he just kinda..."   
  
"Said the wrong thing? I dont know Alicia I think we're better off not talking, him and I.. any time we speak disaster strikes!"   
  
"How can you say that? You two have been great together a great team for 4 years you just want to throw all that away ? I cant believe it? Shirley   
  
Holmes is actually giving up! I never thought Id see the day!"   
  
******************************************   
  
  
"What are you talking about Bart? "   
  
"Come on Bo think about it! It's so clear now! Your leaving tomorrow and you dont want to leave with the feeling that your missing everyone here so your trying to give everyone the clear brush off! All what you told Shirley was inaccurate and you know it! Your just afraid to rely on your heart instead of your head! Your afraid she ll reject you arent you???? and your trying to protect Shirley by making her hate you so much to make sure that her heart doesnt long for yours!"   
  
"You read too many romance novels man!"   
  
"BO! "   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"IT"S SHIRLEY SHE"S GOING TO GET HIT BY THAT CAR!!!"   
  
"WHAT? WHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????"   
  
"See just as I thought! You care deeply for her!"   
  
"BART THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!"   
  
"Imagine what could happen when you leave?"   
  
"...Bart..I m going to be honest with you, I ...I cant live without Shirley, she s my life line! And that will never change, I miss her already...and...and i havent even left yet ..but i cant tell her not now...not ever it s just the mystery that's yet to be solved.."   
  
  
Heather was shocked to hear what she had heard, it was true, Bo was hopelessly in love with...Shirley! Now what? Not even the plan they made could surpass his feelings! Why bother!!!...*I lost him...i never...had him....WAIT NO! What are you saying he just is lost! He needs YOU! Now just stick to the plan and things will go smoothly..I KNOW they will...they d better...*   
  
  
"So are you going to talk to her?"   
  
"What do i say? I broke her yesterday! I saw her , the life in her just faded.."   
  
"You just need to explain it all!"   
  
"What about Matt?"   
  
"You ll have to let Shirley decide, you have to try Bo, would you rather leave tomorrow and not know what her answer could have been?"   
  
"Alright Bart you made your point!"   
  
Bo entered his car when he found Bart sitting next to him.   
  
"Someone has to make sure you dont screw this up Bo!"   
  
*************************************   
  
"Alicia Im NOT giving up it's just ..well he's leaving tomorrow and ...mabye it's just better this way..and ...ha...reverse physcology of course.."   
  
"What are you so afraid of Shirl?"   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at Shirley's door...   
  
*************************************   
  
Matt paced left and right, he was unsure what the future would hold if he went through with his agreement, he didnt want to lose Shirley...but, what if he didnt deserve her? What if mabye...Bo was suppose to end up with her not him...   
  
Shirley opened the door to find Matt on her doorstep, she was clearly going to say something but wasnt sure how to say it, Matt couldnt bring himself to look into her eyes.   
  
Then Shirley's cell phone rang, as she picked it up, she heard the cut off *Must be the same person that called when i was in the woods yesterday...*   
  
  
"Shirley?"   
  
"...Matt Ive..Ive got something to tell you, something that will change everything...."   
  
"Ive got something for you too Shirley...something that could change everything possibly for the better.."   
  
Having said that, Matt closed the space between them and kissed her, she was caught off guard & shut her eyes , something was really wrong with this picture, but what?   
  
Just then Alicia watching in horror noticed Bart watching, along side a heart broken Bo Sawchuk that had been more than awe stricken....he'd lost her  
"...Matt won...it's all over.. " he said quietly as tears threatened to spill over his moist eyes.  
  
End of Chapter #3  
  
NOOOOOOO poor Bo! waaah...no worries, it'll get better!   
So does Shirley believe what Alicia said? What brought on Matt's sudden kiss? How will Shirley respond? Is Bo ever going to have the chance to get the girl?  



	4. chapter 4

The Case of the Conscious Nightmare : Chapter 4   
  
  
Shirley opened her eyes just in time to watch Bo's shocked face turn away from her and began entering his car. Alicia and Bart looked at each other with sympathetic looks, while Matt watched Shirley's expression change from shock to sadness to depression.   
  
She ran right up to Bo and held his door preventing him from driving away..   
  
"Let go Shirley.."   
  
"No..I.."   
  
"You ...You what?"   
  
"I uhm Im sorry.."   
  
"For what, you dont need permission from ME!"   
  
"Bo please..hear me out...I....we need to talk..."   
  
"NO, no more talking, Im leaving tomorrow at noon, come to say goodbye or dont , I dont care, I thought our friendship could endure anything life threw at it, but I now realize how wrong I was, have a great life   
  
Shirl...goodbye..." Shirley's hand dropped from the car door as Bo closed it shut, and began to drive away, Bart and Alicia stared after him and wished he had nt come at that moment and witnessed what he had... Shirley felt numb she couldnt do anything but watch as her best friend drove out of her life...   
  
*******************************   
  
*I was so stupid! how could i have been so stupid! HOW? CAUSE I AM STUPID! It happened again, only this time I feel twice as bad!*   
  
He noticed in the rear view mirror as he drove by that Shirley hadnt moved from her spot, she just stood there lifeless...Bo couldnt understand it, why did she look so hurt? she got what she wanted she got Matt! Why was she so unhappy???   
  
Heather walked the path to her ally's house when she saw Bo drive past her, he looked angry and upset, she then realized that her ally's plan had worked , all Heather wanted was Bo, but she ended up with nothing, she was so full of rage! She was welcomed into her ally's house.   
  
"Heather! We won! Didnt you see Bo drive by he looked like he lost his best friend..no wait he did !" she continued to laugh and celebrate.   
  
"That WASNT the arrangement! We were going to get RID of shirley remember? And BO was suppose to realize that he loved me and stay here in Redington!"   
  
"O...well i was under the impression that you knew the final cut of the plan!"   
  
"Final cut? What are you talking about"   
  
"I made some final adjustments Heather, I needed to ensure the plan's success! Besides why do you need Bo? Hes nothing special, stick with me and you can get 10 Bo s! You ve got the drive Heather, we make a great team" Heather was outraged she reached into her bag and began ranting and raving about everything that was suppose to materialize from the plan's execution...   
  
"DONT YOU GET IT! I DONT WANT 10 BO s I WANT THE ONE I LOVE! BO SAWCHUK I LOVE HIM! HIM ONLY GOT THAT!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Heather come on, put it down....I can make everything perfect for you really, ive already come up with the perfect plan to execute you just need to....."   
  
"NO ! NO MORE PLANS! IVE HAD IT!!!!!!"   
  
"HEATHER DONT BE STUPID PUT IT DOWN!!!!!!"   
  
"NOT A CHANCE!!!!!!!!"   
  
Suddenly everything went dark for her as some sticky fluid flowed from her body....   
  
******************************************   
  
Shirley walked inside her house and sat on the couch, next to Alicia, Bart and Matt. Alicia and Bart said nothing, they just sat there and occationally exchanged glances...   
  
"Matt I need to talk to you..."   
  
*Smooth move Matt, that was HER plan! She just wanted you to make Bo get so hurt that it ends up hurting Shirley, I never should have went along with it* He only buried himself deeper and deeper into his pit of lies..*   
  
*How could Matt do that, he deliberatly kissed me! I KNOW he did! but there was no feeling behind that kiss, it was as if it was an obligation of some kind....he s hidding something..and it's about time i figured it out!*   
  
*Poor Shirley, she s so clueless, Bo loves her! He s practically spelled it out for her, even Bart figured it out before Shirley did.* Alicia was stumped as to how Shirley could have been so blind all those years...   
  
*Poor Bo, to see what he saw today must have tore him up inside, It's all my fault, I never should have convinced him to come here, if i had only let Alicia work her match making skills it would have taken more time and Matt would have left before Bo showed up, at least that way if Bo was to be rejected he wouldnt have been subjected to his best friend being taken away in front of his very own eyes...*   
  
******************************************   
  
Shirley dragged Matt into the kitchen, it was about time they had a pause-less conversation stating every fact! And explanations for the whys and hows...   
  
"Matt what's your deal?"   
  
"What do you mean Shirley?"   
  
"Look ever since you came back you ve been hidding this big dark secret and you refuse to tell me, and something tells me you knew exactly what you were doing when you kissed me, you didnt do it out of affection, admit it!"   
  
"Alright Shirley...I owe you the truth....the truth is that it was all her master plan to split you all up!   
  
"Whoes?.."   
  
"The biggest witch of all time, the one person who seeks revenge on you..Molly Hardy...."   
  
Shirley's eyes widened at the sound of Molly's name...she shuddered under her skin..   
  
"Molly?"   
  
"Ya "   
  
"So it was Molly who followed me around the woods, it was all part of her master plan that has yet to unfold...and you..you were part of that plan werent you?   
  
"..yes...you see on my way over here, I ran into her in the park, she had been following me or had me followed by some of her henchmen she knew I d be walking to your place, so she gave me an offer I found hard to refuse...."   
  
"She has something on you doesnt she? She blackmailed you into doing her dirty work! She wanted you to kiss me in front of Bo..."   
  
"Ya, she wanted you to hurt him, and in the process get hurt by using me to make it happen..."   
  
"Well then Im sure you know my next question...what has she got over you? It must be one hell of a story to end up stooping low enough to Molly's level...what has she got Matt...what could be so horrible that you d sell your soul to the devil?"   
  
Matt's face immediately changed color to white, whatever the secret was, it was definetly time for it to be heard..   
  
*****************************   
  
Alicia and Bart had a bit of an argument themselves...   
  
  
"You know Bart it's all your fault!"   
  
"MY FAULT?"   
  
"Glad you see things MY way.."   
  
"What...huh? Alicia you were the one that insisted.."   
  
"YOU were the one with all the theories!"   
  
"You were the one that insisted we stay in the park to hear the full story!"   
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT BO HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO!!!!!!!"   
  
..............   
  
******************************   
  
Heather looked around the room, she was pleased with herself, she had finally stopped Molly Hardy! Her "ally"! The traitor! She had used violence but that was the only way to make her see that Bo was hers and not Shirley's!   
  
*What should I do now? Molly is probably going to die if i dont get her to a hospital...well why should i stop now? Ive already ruined her life, I may as well continue, and then mabye Bo will realize that it's me he loves NOT her!*   
  
***************************   
  
  
"Matt just tell me, this secret is tearing you up"   
  
"Alright Shirley, your not going to like this so im just going to say it....uhm, after our second encounter I uhm...I met someone, her name was Hally, we went out a lot, and uhm we became a couple, I left her back there for a while, but i told her I d be back, when we met the third time I had chosen you, cause I truly loved you! When I left again Hally and I clicked again, and we got back together, until I found out that I truly did and DO love you Shirley..."   
  
"Let me get this straight, you were two timing both me and Hally?...Matt... I cant bare to look at you...right now....please...just leave before i say things I shouldnt..."   
  
"Shirley I.."   
  
"JUST GO! ...please..."   
  
"Alright, it's getting late anyway....listen i uhm....bye Shirley..."   
  
"Goodbye Matt..."   
  
Matt left the Holmes' residence without a final word, as for Shirley, she didnt know what to make of things...   
  
***************************   
  
Bo finally made it home, he had been driving and making stops all over Redington, thinking, wondering, hoping, that things would magically fix themselves. He didnt want to lose Shirley...He had to leave in less than 12 hours for Ukraine, what was he going to do? If he skipped his flight, how was he to know Shirley would even forgive him, but if he left for the program there would be no way to know for sure how she was doing. He would miss everything, everyone, especially Shirley. Why couldnt he tell her these things as easily as he thought them? Why were things so hard for them? Why?   
  
******************************   
  
*Alicia and I just wasted our day arguing about something we had no control over, we just shouldnt have messed with things...*   
  
* I need a break from matchmaking, Bart is not that great of a partner...*   
  
* Shirley will never forgive me, im such a hypocrite, i was furious after Bo freaked out on Shirley, when the whole time i was doing something just as horrible and just as heartless...together Bo and I made the biggest mistakes we possibly could have made...but mabye in the end she ll forgive Bo...one good thing may come out of all this in the end...I hope...*   
  
*I dont know if i have the strength to forgive and forget both Bo and Matt, i shouldnt hold grudges but what am i suppose to do, my heart aches ...   
  
*I dont want to give up Shirley but what if she's given up on me...*   
  
*I'm going to have Bo, one way or another, he will be mine...no price is too high...I ll do anything...ANYTHING..to get him back...this isn't over Holmes...not by a long shot*   
  
End of Chapter #4  
  



	5. chapter 5

The Case of the Conscious Nightmare : Chapter 5  
  
  
Shirley tossed and turned left and right, unable to sleep, when she finally did she was haunted yet again by that same dream..   
  
*"Shirley i cant believe i ve put up with you this long! You only used me as part of your protection against your enemies, Molly was right and has been all these years! going to Ukraine will be the smartest thing ive ever done! youve done nothing but bring pain into my life and lives around you!"   
  
"No...Bo stop..please....dont you understand that you ve always been my number one priority, i know i never really showed it but i ve always cared about you in ways you wouldnt understand..."   
  
"Enough! lies lies! thats all that comes out of your mouth! nothing but lies!"   
  
"Bo please...Bo...dont leave yet...BO!"*   
  
  
  
Shirley's alarm clock growled the time loud and clear it was 9am! MONDAY MORNING! She was so late for school, she was about to get up when her dad came into her room.   
  
"Shirley? Your finally awake! Good morning"   
  
"Dad? You let me sleep in?"   
  
"Dont you remember you asked to skip school today a few nights ago so you could say bon voyage to Bo?"   
  
"O..ya...I remember"   
  
"Shirley are you alright?"   
  
"Ya...yes im fine"   
  
"Alright then i ll see you later, im late for work, bye Shirley"   
  
"Bye dad..."   
  
  
Shirley wasnt even going to go say goodbye to Bo anymore, it was going to be too hard, too painful, she couldnt do that, she put enough strain on herself the past few days, in between Alicia and Barts' matchmaking stood, Matt who mysteriously shows up to tell me his dark secret, only he decides not to tell me, then Molly uses him to get to me, and he kisses me to make Bo freak, which he does, but despite it all, something told her to wish Bo a happy trip...well a happy life, their friendship was so damaged that not even a forgive and forget could repare it's wreckage. Things were messed up, and Shirley had little to no control over it.   
  
*********************************************   
  
Alicia was skipping the day of school along with Bart, Stink and a few others, they were going to make a goodbye party at the airport, only problem was that Shirley was not going to be there, no chance..   
  
*Poor Shirley, what i dont understand is why cant she just come to at least say goodbye, if she doesnt i KNOW she ll regret it, she's so frustrating sometimes!*   
  
***********************************************   
  
It was the big day, in a few hours Bo would be bording the plane to Ukrain, he tried to look as happy as he possibly could for his parents' sake, but his feelings couldnt have been more hurt. He tried to pull of a smile but only got a frown.   
  
*Im so stupid, I spent so much time dwelling on what happened before and what's happening now, Im leaving here for good, and i didnt spend a carefree second with the one person i wanted to be with, why couldnt he just put his jealousy and feelings aside and just be happy for shirley, she was happy with Matt, why couldnt things have just worked out...it wasnt going to feel right leaving everyone, and leaving Shirley without a final goodbye it was in no way a happy ending...   
  
Bo looked back to two days before, he hadnt even apologized for his heartless words! He wasted his last weekend in Redington fighting with everyone he cared about most...   
  
************************************************   
  
Bart was all out of matchmaking ideas, he and Alicia had regrouped to think of some last minute plan to get Bo and Shirley to part on good terms at least...but no luck, all they had were two brains that thought of nothing to salvage a perfect friendship that had been demolished...   
  
*************************************************   
  
Heather was at Sussex looking for Shirley, she was going to give her a piece of her mind! And make damn sure that Shirley would get kicked down and never be able to come back up, it seemed that she hadnt come to school. Heather then remembered the few times that Bo had brought Heather to Shirley's and was happy to know that she remembered exactly where Shirley's house was located...unfortunately for Shirley Heather was coming for her full speed ahead....and she wasnt alone, not entirely...   
  
************************************************   
  
Molly lay in her hospital bed debating what she should do....   
  
*Hmm it seems that Heather's poor attempt to kill me wasnt good enough, if i ve learned anything about Heather is that she's just like me vengeful. She's bound to go after Holmes sometime soon, Bo is leaving in about an hour or so. It's doubtful that she ll leave her house before Heather heads for her, what should i do, should i mabye assist Holmes? If I did i d be rid of Heather, but i d still have Holmes ruining my well thought out plans....hmm either way today is going to be the day something unpleasant will happen...*   
  
*************************************************   
  
Shirley paced around her room asking herself and asking Watson for possible reasons and answers..   
  
"Correct me if Im wrong Watson...two days ago in the park, I was to meet Bo, when Heather came to talk with Bo, she had made it look as though Bo had asked her to come with him to Ukraine, according to Alicia she did it to get back at me, then I encountered that shadow in the woods, after I followed it my phone rang, with no answer on the other ligne just someone breathing heavily, then Matt came along, Bo FOR ARGUMENTS SAKE was jealous and lashed out at me, now Matt tells me that he was black mailed by Molly to kiss me to get Bo incredibly jealous and hurt him and torture me in the process. What am i missing Watson?"   
  
Suddenly there was someone at the door, Shirley opened to door to find Heather..   
  
"Hey Shirley, we need to talk..!" Heather pushed Shirley back in the house with full force, after hitting the wall Shirley fell lifeless to the ground"   
  
"Now the fun starts" taunted Heather to the now unconscious detective....   
  
**************************************************   
  
Bo, Bo's parents, Alicia, Stink and a few friends were all at the airport waiting for the plain to arrive..   
  
"Well I leave in less than an hour..."   
  
"Bo, you dont seem to happy.."   
  
"Im fine...really im fine.. *I wish Shirley would come just for a second....I hate the way we left things* Finally Alicia spoke up out of frustration "BO!!"   
  
"Ya?"   
  
"Call Shirley...you know you want her to come!" "Bo looked around and found himself giving into his urges to try to patch things up..he had one hour..ONE hour to fix things before he left... Bo used Alicia's phone to call Shirley's home....the phone rang 5 times until the operator came on the line saying that the line could no longer be reached...   
  
"I get the feeling Shirley doesnt want to be disturbed...."   
  
"Call her cell Bo.."   
  
Bo dialed Shirley's cell phone number, it rang 3 times until the operator came online again and claimed the number was out of service...   
  
"Alicia...thanks for trying but Shirley just doesnt want to be bothered by me...she's just ..."   
  
"Uhm Bo, where s Heather?"   
  
"I dunno, havent seen her..."   
  
"That's weird..."   
  
"What is.."   
  
"Well Shirley isnt here, and conveniently neither is Heather..."   
  
"Alicia that could be a coincidence..."   
  
"I dont believe in those, I get the feeling that something BAD is going to happen....really really BAD...."   
  
"To who?" asked Stink   
  
"To..."   
  
"Shirley..."replied Bo in a worried tone   
  
Suddenly Alicia's phone rang, everyone held their breaths   
  
*************************************   
  
Matt felt horrible he had betrayed Shirley and it was in no way justified, which made him feel even worse, he began knocking on her door, when he realized the door was wide open, he peered through and noticed Heather sitting on a chair staring at...Shirley all tied up...Matt's first instinct was to save Shirley, but when he looked closer he realized that Shirley was being held ..at gun point...   
  
**************************************   
  
End of Chapter #5  



	6. Finale

The Case of the Conscious Nightmare : Chapter 6- The Finale  
*disclaimer same as always*  
Summary: Well to sum up a few things, Shirley & Bo got into this huge fight, all is going horribly wrong. Molly & Heather were working together to split Bo & Shirley up but that plan goes sour & Heather turns on Molly!  
Matt is involved indirectly, it seems he had a girlfriend the entire time he was with Shirley which adds the icing to the cake. Now Heather stricken with grief that she may have lost Bo forever, is holding Shirley, at gunpoint!  
Bo & the others are at the airport & Matt is presumably back with Hally, his other girlfriend. Poor Shirley!, All alone, no one else is home...will that mark her final breath??? Will Bo ever have to chance to explain how he feels???  
  
  
Alicia answered her phone only to hear Molly's voice!   
  
"Alicia it's Molly, look i need to speak with Bo...it's about Holmes.."   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER MOLLY!?"   
  
Bo hearing Molly's name being said automatically assumed that Shirley was in immediate danger and grabbed the phone from Alicia!   
  
"MOLLY IF YOU HURT SHIRLEY SO HELP ME GOD..." "Breath Bo, jeez, look I know you may find this hard to believe but Heather is not as she appears to be! If i were you and I loved Holmes as much as you do, Id rush your butt over to her house as fast as your little legs can carry you because if you dont...well Heather will shoot Holmes!   
  
"Heather? What? How do we know to trust you after all that you ve done to us? and why would you help Shirley?"   
  
"Look stop badgering lil ol me, stop shooting the messenger. Suit yourself dont believe me I personally dont care if Holmes dies When she gets shot I ll be able to see her take her last breath here in the hospital, where I am, your ex shot me and left me for dead until the neighbor called 911,....hello? Hello????? he hung up! HOW RUDE!   
  
*****************************************   
  
Bo ran to his car, explaining the situation to Alicia, Bart and Stink, "Why would Molly want to help shirley?"   
  
"Because she would rather destroy her than have her be destroyed" "hmmm... here i thought she actually had a heart!"   
  
"She does!" proclaimed Stink the others rolled their eyes and were on their way to the Holmes' residence.   
  
*******************************************   
  
  
"This is great I can have Bo, you die, Molly dies, everyone s happy!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Here i thought you would have figured it out by now! See in the beginning the plan was to get Bo, and get you two to practically hate each other, until Molly my ex ally turned on me.."   
  
"Ah I see, Molly was the one I saw in the woods two days ago in the park, you and her were meeting there and coincidentally met up with Bo and I. Molly began to go back on her word and it blew up in your face! You were angered by it all and decided to shoot Molly!"   
  
"Correction kill Molly! And now you ve got no one to save you, they are all saying goodbye to Bo!"   
  
"Heather I dont understand you, if you love Bo why arent you saying goodbye to him right now?"   
  
"Because the minute i get rid of you, i m going to conveniently move to Ukraine and meet up with Bo, and well start over with him and live together forever!"   
  
"You dont think he ll want to know why I wasnt there to bid him farewell?"   
  
"He thinks you hate him, he has no reason to think that you were to come ! And now you ve no one to save you, not a single soul on your side! How does it feel Shirley?"   
  
"Your not going to kill me Heather, you cant, you know deep down that Bo never loved you! And never will, nor could he, despite our arguement he still cares deeply for me and if you kill me there is no way he ll forgive you, he d kill you himself!"   
  
"You keep assuming that Bo still cares for you! HE DOESNT! HE NEVER DID ! So give up the act your trying to buy some time! What are you secretly hoping that someone will come to rescue you? HA! Even Matt he's probably making out with that Hally girl! Face it Holmes your finished!"   
  
Shirley then saw Matt behind Heather, he walked right behind her, slowly...   
  
"Goodbye Shirley, I wonder why Molly thought it was so hard to be rid of you it's easier than i thought!" Heather aimed her gun at Shirley, she pulled the trigger the same time Matt began struggling to free the gun from her grasp when the gun went off a body fell tumbling to the ground.......   
  
*************************************   
  
Bo, Alicia, Stink and Bart had just gotten out of the car to hear the bullet being fired!   
  
Bo scared beyond belief ran through the front door to find Shirley tied up to a chair, Heather aiming her still loaded gun and Matt Harris' lifeless body on the ground!   
  
"Bo! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Heather! How ...how could you????why????"   
  
"BECAUSE! I love you Bo! And she kept getting in the way, i couldnt risk losing you!"   
  
"...Heather you cant change how I feel...and I dont feel that way for you!" "Alright then! Tell me you dont love Shirley and i ll leave right now, look her in her eyes and look me in mine and tell me you dont love SHIRLEY HOLMES!   
  
*Oh no what do i do! Am i strong enough to look them in the eyes and deny how i feel? How can i risk not to!? Shirley is dead if i say the truth and Heather wont believe me if i said i didnt there s no way we'll all leave here today alive!*   
  
"Heather please leave Shirley alone...why does this matter, Im going to Ukraine, im going to stay there for a really long time, either way we wont be together!"   
  
"STOP SAYING THAT! I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE ME! WE LL END UP TOGETHER!!! WE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!" WE WILLLLLL!!!!!!!"   
  
Heather angered more than ever began shooting at random! She shot all around while ranting and raving. During this time Matt had used any strength he had left to untie Shirley just in time for her to move out of the way and dodge a bullet.   
  
"YOU CANT HAVE HIM! Bo finally gathered up all his courage and tackled Heather to the ground sending the gun to the ground.   
  
Suddenly the gun went off........   
  
"BO!!!!!" ************************************ ~It had been a hecktec weekend, Heather had tried using her best efforts to salvage her relationship with Bo, but she tried too hard and in doing so she lost his friendship as well. Matt had saved my life and had gotten shot but he would soon be released, wether or not he was going to stay here in Redington, that still remained unknown, Alicia had asked me if there was a chance of reuniting Matt and I, well anything is possible-just not anytime soon. As for Bo, well his plans would soon be determined. My feelings for Bo will never change but the depth of them..well that's something that will remain a secret for a while...   
  
Shirley lay in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling....   
  
"Shirley?"   
  
"....Bo...uhm hey..."   
  
"Look Shirley i uhm need to get a few things out in the open....."   
  
"..."   
  
"Uhm I want you to know how sorry i am for everything....I never meant for you to get hurt in any way....and if your happy with Matt then...   
  
"Bo...hear me out, Im not with Matt, I never really was, it turns out Matt had a girlfriend all along, and just never said anything, Im sorry for completely over reacting it was not fair to you, and i hope you accept..   
  
"Shirley..."   
  
"Ya?"   
  
"Im sorry, im sorry for everything i said two days ago, Im sorry for the whole mess with Heather, Im sorry you ended up in the middle..."   
  
"Bo, we never stopped being best friends did we? Were ok are nt we?"   
  
"Shirl, nothing has changed, were still as close as ever...but that's not all.."   
  
"Well what else do you have to say?"   
  
"Just that...Ive decided to stay..Ive decided to stay here in Redington."   
  
"Bo..are you sure? I mean this is pretty important.."   
  
"I know..that's why I realized that I cant...I cant live without you...GUYS..without you GUYS, your..ALL too important to..lose..the point is ive decided to stay and i would really like if you didnt dicect every word ive said..and.."   
  
"Uhm..ok then...now ive got a question...why did you guys come back? how did you know? and what happened to Heather?" "Well your not going to believe this but..Molly saved our butts, she escaped from the hospital, shot Heather in the shoulder, and now they are both undergoing treatment!"   
  
"Wha??really? Why did Molly ..."   
  
"Shirl, I tell you i have no clue what so ever"   
  
They both laughed ...   
  
  
"So Bo, when s your flight?" asked Shirley trying to sound happy.. "What..Shirley i just said..." replied Bo   
  
"I heard what you said...Bo I get the feeling that your throwing away this oppertunity for ...m..us and are you sure you want to do that?" "Well..."   
  
"You want to go..what's holding you back?" "...everything, this is my home, i dont want to lose that and besides if i leave chances are you ll get into lotz more trouble and someone needs to keep you alive Shirl" replied Bo with a chuckle.   
  
"Bo...I..I think you should go to Ukraine"   
  
"What..but..is that what..you want?"   
  
"..ya, i think you should take advantage of this chance if you worried about how we ll be, dont we're all happy for you and we want what's best for you, and it's not like you ll be gone forever you ll come back for holidays, dont worry everything will end up ok, trust me"   
  
*she wants me to go? well i guess i shouldnt dissapoint her..*   
  
"Alright Shirl, if your ok with this.."   
  
"I am..we are.."   
  
"Ok then i ll go soon after your release from the hospital"   
  
"ya..sounds..good.."   
  
They both smiled but although neither of them wanted to admit it was going to be a lot harder than they picture it..   
  
"Well i'd better go .."   
  
"Hey Bo.."   
  
"Ya?..."   
  
"Im glad the nightmare is finally over..."   
  
"Me too Shirley..me too...Oh and Shirley...this will only be see you later, not goodbye...right?."   
  
They both smiled and knew that it wasn't the end...not by a long shot...   
  
..to be continued in the sequel to The Case of Conscious Nightmare in "The Final Cut".  
Final Cut preview:  
Shirley's english class are studying Shakespeare when they get an assignment to recreate one of his plays being as creative as they please but not so much that the plot is lost within the changes.  
Where's Bo? Take a guess *sobs* but dont worry it wont end there..trust me...hehe  
R&R  



End file.
